castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard (Lords of Shadow)
Alucard, previously known as Trevor Belmont, is one protagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. His quest begins 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is the son of Gabriel Belmont and the father of Simon Belmont. As he discovered what happened to his father and knowing his own fate, Trevor decides to begin his journey to Dracula's castle in order to destroy the vampire lord. During his quest, Trevor is turned into a vampire himself and given the name Alucard. He will also appear in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Appearance and Personality As Trevor Trevor resembles his father. He has long brown hair and similar facial features as well. Trevor is garbed regally, he wears a flowing green cloak and heavy steel armor, and carries the Combat Cross and can utilize Light and Dark Magic. He also uses unique sub-weapons like the Electric Bomb and the Boomerang. Much like his son, he is a driven individual, however, due to his upbringing as an elite warrior for the brotherhood, he brings that temperament in line with a precise discipline befitting a hunter of dark beings. Meticulous in his fighting style and second only to his father in skill, he has a problem restraining his own dark temper, as evidenced when he had struck the lost soul for telling him what he clearly didn't wish to hear, but restraining himself enough to settle for simply shutting the soul up by shattering its face, thereby silencing it. much to the chagrin of his son Simon, many years down the road. Trevor is so driven that he openly defies fate and anything to do with fate, opposing his father, as he later discovers, who embraced his fate, even at great personal cost. He is also shown to be capable of making use of items in the field, mastering the use of the shuriken and discerning how to use the toymaker's batteries in order to create deadly electric bombs. This coupled with his natural use of light and dark magic along with his surgical understanding of monsters and evil beings as evidenced by various QTE's make him one of the "greatest brotherhood warriors to have ever lived" as his later incarnation Alucard would remark. As Alucard As Alucard his personality changes drastically, and it becomes clear that while still the same man, he is truly a pale shadow of his former self. Now resigned to his own fate, having become the thing he hates most, his determination to change fate is instead replaced with a severe depression as he wanders throughout the castle, now only desiring to finish his original quest in the interest of revenge. His voice also changes considerably as a result of the wound to his solar plexus and subsequent 30 years of starvation and vampiric slumber. His facial features also change drastically, instead of a chiseled face his features are now softer and thinner. Instead of the precision and discipline of his former incarnation, Alucard is now more savage and predatory, having also suffered from severe amnesia he only remembers what the mirror of fate showed him, and recalls little else. As such he encounters enemies that remember him, yet he cannot remember them. This also affects his combat skills, having long since forgotten a full half of his fighting style and having to come to terms with his newer, darker powers. Upon meeting with Simon he soon becomes desperate to prevent his son from suffering his fate, yet due to the shame of being a vampire he cannot bring himself to tell his son who he truly is. His anger at his father has only doubled, yet his determination to not harm his son when Dracula uses him against him becomes clear when he absorbs the mist that Dracula uses to control him. It is entirely safe to say that Alucard might as well be a very different person from Trevor entirely due in part to the partial amnesia and the hatred that drives him to pursue his father and finish him once and for all. It should also be noted that for some reason, Alucard's clothes were changed, as Trevor's old set can be found in the room that housed his combat cross. This could merely be a continuity touch up on the developer's part. Story Early Life Trevor Belmont is the son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont. He was conceived in the year 1046, just before one of Gabriel’s many long sojourns on behalf of the Brotherhood of Light and its fight against evil. Pan and the elders of the Brotherhood believed Gabriel to be the chosen one who would one day ultimately defeat the Lords of Shadow and redeem mankind, but they also foresaw dark omens ahead. The world would be saved, although a heavy price would be exacted on all. Pan believed that there was a possibility Gabriel himself might fall into darkness. More importantly, he saw terrible visions, portents leading to a dreadful fate for Marie and her newly born child. He therefore persuaded Marie to keep her child a secret from his father until Gabriel’s quest was done, and in this single act he saved the child from certain death. Marie, however, was not so fortunate. Oblivious to his fate, Trevor was raised by the Brotherhood to be a warrior like his father before him, and the secret of his birth and his lineage was kept from him until manhood. He proved to be a skilled warrior, and had inherited his father’s deep mastery of combat. During this time he met and married Sypha and in 1067 they have a child named Simon. Events of Mirror of Fate (1073) The elders saw in Trevor the final hope for redemption, a way to strike a blow against the dark forces now inhabiting the old Bernhard Castle, an evil of their own making. Therefore, Trevor was informed of his true lineage, the fate of his mother, and the true identity of her murderer, his own father; and so he sets off to the castle to seek revenge. Trevor seeks to clear the stain upon his family name, to seek justice for his mother, and to face his father in single combat. However, like his father before him, events will conspire against him and fate has one more hand to play. After making his way to Dracula, Trevor engages him in battle. Though the confrontation appears to lean in Trevor's favour, ultimately the dust settles to reveal the vampire has impaled Trevor with his own Combat Cross. Before dying, Trevor sees the real circumstances that lead to the corruption of his father in the Mirror of Fate and, faced with this new information, states that he pities Dracula and reveals to him that he is his son. The Mirror of Fate proceeds to depict the truth that was hidden from Dracula the entire time. Shocked and remorseful of his own actions, Dracula panics and desperately attempts to revive Trevor by feeding him some of his own corrupted blood. With the effort seemingly futile, he then proceeds to bury him. Since he never learned his son's real name, the coffin is engraved with the name Alucard. Events of Mirror of Fate (1101) Alucard eventually awoke thirty years later and after painfully realizing he had been turned into a creature of the night himself, he resolved to confront his father once again and finish the quest he had started. On his journey, he encountered his own son, Simon, now a skilled warrior in his own right, but did not reveal his identity. Alucard and Simon battled Dracula and managed to slay the vampire, who disappeared in a red light. Alucard remarked that this was not the way a vampire dies, hinting that Dracula was not destroyed. He forced his son to give up the mirror fragment he carried, which was a piece of the Mirror of Fate, saying that Simon would be manipulated as long as he possessed it. Due to the horror of what he had become, Alucard did not reveal his true identity to his son and they went their separate ways as Dracula's castle crumbled. Just before the castle started crumbling, he picked up the stake that stabbed Carmilla and broke off from the Combat Cross. Events of Lords of Shadow 2 At a later time Alucard returns to his father's castle, intent on killing him for everything he had done. Whether he aids the Brotherhood or acts on his own is currently unknown. A young Trevor appears in a E3 trailer for Lords of Shadow 2. In this trailer the young Trevor is seen being defended by Dracula from monsters as his castle starts to turn on him. Powers & Abilities Trevor Trevor is be able to double jump and fights much like his father. He is also able to use Light and Shadow magic.http://www.revogamers.net/articulos/bajamos-al-infierno-castlevania-mirror-of-fate-1032/3.html He can use subweapons found in the castle as well. He was one of the greatest warriors the Brotherhood of Light had ever seen. Alucard As Alucard, he possesses the typical powers of a vampire but, other than red eyes and white hair, he seems to retain a vaguely humanoid appearance despite being recently turned, as usually only elder vampires are able to regain their human forms. However it is mentioned that upon becoming a vampire, Gabriel set about creating a more pure breed of vampiric creatures that combined the beauty and human forms of elder vampires with the bestial instincts and savagery of Carmilla's breed. As such, Alucard retains a much more human form despite being a relatively 'young' vampire. As Alucard, Trevor is shown to have retained his prowess in combat. *'Vampirism' - Alucard's vampirism gives him additional abilities. One example is that he no longer needs to breathe, allowing him to remain underwater indefinitely. By drinking the blood of supernatural creatures, he gains some of their powers. *'Superhuman Strength' - Alucard possesses superior strength. *'Superhuman Speed' - Alucard is faster than humans. *'Bat Form' - Alucard can transform into a bat and fly. He can also summon bats and send them at his foe. *'Mist Form' - Alucard can vaporize his body. This form allows him to phase through enemies, regaining some health in the process. *'Wolf Form' - Alucard can transform into a bipedal white wolf. This form is slightly stronger than normal, allowing Alucard to open special doors. *'Enhanced Climbing' - Alucard can navigate sheer surfaces with the Shadow Claws. Weapons Trevor Alucard Trivia Trevor *The reason for Trevor's birth being hidden from Gabriel is an instance of retconning on the part of Mercurysteam. The team did not know if they would be given the opportunity to continue the story and so included the epilogue of Lords of Shadow and made no reference to the Belmonts as a way of wrapping it up. *Trevor knows how to double-jump (even without wings like Alucard, or special shoulders like Garbiel) and to wall-jump without dark claws). However, Alucard needs to get the Dark Wings and Claws before he can use those abilities. This might be due to the fact that his long sleep made him forgot what abilities he had as Trevor. *Trevor's apparel emphasizes his mirror nature to his father: Trevor wears green while Gabriel wore red. Alucard *Interesting enough, the mist form will not work on the Daemon Lord Resurrected, with the reason probably being that electricity being the negating factor (any form of water is a electricity conductor). *In the original canon, Alucard formed his moniker himself to show his opposition to his father. However, in Mirror of Fate, Gabriel turns Trevor in his last moment and seals him in a coffin embedded with his new name without any input from Trevor. It is therefore currently unknown what Gabriel, as Dracula, intended to have this name signify. It is, however, possible that Dracula chose the name for what Trevor had said about them being opposites shortly before being turned. Another possible reason is that, not knowing his name, he took inspiration from discovering his son's identity through the mirror, and reversed his own new name so that his son would not go nameless to him. It should also be noted that, Dracula only refers to himself as "Dracul" (the dragon), whereas "Dracula" means "son of the dragon" *While Alucard's Wolf form in Symphony of the Night was only particularly useful for entering through low spaces, Alucard's wolf form in Mirror of Fate gives him greater combat prowess. The original resembled that of a regular wolf, while this one seems to give him the powers of a full-on werewolf. Miscellaneous *Trevor and Alucard are the only members of the Belmont family who are not seen riding horses. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Category:Vampires Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Heroes Category:Dracula Relatives